cryptidarchivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mokele-mbembe
.]] : Other names: Le'kela-bembe,Baka mbokalemuembe,in mbulu-em'bembe, m'kuoo-m'bemboo, m'(o)ke-n'be, nweEwondo : Country reported: , , The mokele-mbembe (Lingala: "water monster" or "one who stops the flow of rivers") is a cryptid reported Central Africa, described as a very large, water-dwelling, elephant-like animal with a long neck, a small head, and a long tail.Mackal, Roy P. (1987) A Living Dinosaur? In Search of Mokele-Mbembe''Eberhart, George (2002) ''Mysterious Creatures: A Guide to Cryptozoology Since the mokele-mbembe was first described in the 1910's, it has been speculated that it may be a living sauropod dinosaur, although a wide range of other identities, reptilian and mammalian, have been proposed. There are a number of other dinosaur-like cryptids reported from the Congo region, and the mokele-mbembe is often confused with many of these, - especially the emela-ntouka - as well as water elephants and forest rhinoceroses, even by local people.Shuker, Karl (1995) In Search of Prehistoric SurvivorsShukerNature: THE EMELA-NTOUKA – NEW CORROBORATIVE EVIDENCE FOR THE CONGO'S CRYPTIC 'KILLER OF ELEPHANTS'? In recent years, the mokele-mbembe has become one of the most famous of cryptids, on par with such stalwarts as Bigfoot, the Loch Ness monster, and the yeti. Description Physical evidence Photographs In September 1992, a Japanese film crew led by Tatsuo Wantanabe shot a controversial video showing fifteen seconds of what they believed was a mokele-mbembe crossing Lake Tele. The video itself does not appear to be available online in full, but there are a number of screencaps allegedly taken from it (1, 2). Another alleged photograph of the mokele-mbembe (3) has often appeared on the internet, but there is no background on it. Mokele-mbembe_Lake_Tele.jpg|(1) Allegedy the 1992 Lake Tele photograph. Moke Lake Tele.JPG|(2) Close-up of the 1992 Lake Tele photograph. Mokele-mbembe alleged photograph.jpg|(3) Alleged mokele-mbembe photograph. Tracks Audio recordings On 4 November 1981, Herman Regusters, who was leading an expedition to Lake Tele in search of the mokele-mbembe, heard and recorded an animal making a loud growl (1).Cryptomundo >> Herman Regusters, 72, has died Artifacts The only native African image generally believed the depict the mokele-mbembe is a 6 inch tall wooden sculpture (1, 2) of unknown origin, depicting two individuals, currently housed at Glencomeragh House in County Tipperary in . It is believed to have originated in West Africa, and has been at the house since at least the 1950's, although at least one researcher claimed that it looked like a modern creation.ShukerNature: A SCALY STATUETTE OF THE MOKELE-MBEMBE? Karl Shuker notes that, although the larger individual closely resembles a sauropod dinosaur, it also has a number of unusual features, including the large, overlapping, pangolin-like scales covering the animals body, and the "rayed fin-like structure" on the underside of the tail. Brother Richard Hendrick, a friar who bought the carving to attention, suggested this structure is a cloacal opening. The smaller animal has the same scales and fin structure as the larger animal, but it lacks the long, sauropod-like neck, it's head is different - more fishlike - and the scales are absent from its lower limbs. As such, it is debated whether or not the smaller animal is supposed to be the same species as the larger. Penny Odell suggests that it is, and that the artist did not depict the smaller animal's neck because the wood they were carving with was not large enough. An Ashanti sculpture claimed to depict a "little gold dinosaur" (3) has also been held up as supporting evidence for the mokele-mbembe,Coudray, Philippe (2016) Guide des Animaux Cachés although it may be more accurate to describe it as evidence for living dinosaurs in general, and not specifically for the mokele-mbembe. Dale A. Drinnon believes the Ashanti sculpture actually represents a monitor lizard.Frontiers of Zoology: REPOSTING: Congo Dragons And The Colossal Confusions Over The Colossal Beasts A piece of rock art from Kuppenhole, (4) has also been suggested to depict a mokele-mbembe, as it shows an animal with a long neck held low, and a long, thick tail.Frontiers of Zoology: Surviving Sivatheres However, others have pointed out that, for some reason, giraffes are usually depicted in East African art as having low-held heads and long tails.Cryptodraco: Mokèlé-Mbèmbé, A Living Dinosaur? Part Two: Native Art Mokele-mbembe-like wooden carving, Rosminian Missionary Fathers, Glencomeragh House, Clonmel, Ireland, 1900s, poss W Africa, Brother Richard Hendrick.jpg|(1) The mokele-mbembe-like carving from Glencomeragh House. Close-up_of_smaller_creature_in_mokele-mbembe-like_wooden_carving,_Brother_Richard_Hendrick.jpg|(2) Close-up of the smaller, "baby" mokele-mbembe. Little gold dinosaur.jpg|(3) The "little gold dinosaur". African Rock Art at Kuppenhole, Tanganyika.jpg|(4) Art from Tanzania depicting a mokele-mbembe-like creature. Sightings Undated 1776 1888 1889 1909 1913 1932 or 1933 1935 1959 circa 1960's 1980 1981 1983 1992 2000 2005 Theories Mistaken identity Sauropod Unknown crocodile Living indricothere Loren Coleman has suggested that, if the mokele-mbembe is a mammal, it could be a living indricothere (Indricotherium/''Paraceratherium''/''Baluchitherium''). With a shoulder height of about 4.8 metres (15.7 feet), and a length of about 7.4 metres (24.3 feet), the herbivorous Indricotherium was the size of some sauropod dinosaurs, and is within the reported size range of the mokele-mbembe, if not even larger. Most modern reconstructions show indricotheres as having long, sauropod-like necks, although some depict them with short, bulky necks. A French palaeontological expedition to also reconstructed Indricotherium's habitat as tropical jungle.Cryptomundo >> Maybe Mokele-Mbembes Are Mammals Indricotherium is not currently known from Africa, and had a regular rhinoceros' tail, not a long, heavy one. Unknown elephant Plesiosaur Similar cryptids Further cryptozoological reading *Mackal, Roy P. (1987) A Living Dinosaur? In Search of Mokele-Mbembe *Gibbons, William J. (2010) Mokele-Mbembe: Mystery Beast of the Congo Basin Notes and references Do you think the exists? If so, what do you think the is? Myth, folklore, hoax, or otherwise made-up Mistaken identity Unknown crocodile Unknown long-necked monitor lizard Unknown elephant Living sauropod Living plesiosaur Living indricothere I think it exists, but I don't know what it is Category:Cryptids Category:Africa Category:Cameroon Category:Democratic Republic of the Congo Category:Republic of the Congo Category:Lake monsters Category:River monsters Category:Swamp monsters Category:Theory: Mistaken identity Category:Theory: New species Category:Theory: Living fossil - Dinosaur Category:Theory: Living fossil - Plesiosaur Category:Theory: Living fossil - Indricothere